


Early

by shallowness



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wanted to check that last night wasn't a crazy dream or hallucination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and I make no profit from this fan-written fiction.

  
  


Daylight was transforming night-time into morning. He looked down at her, wandering in her garden, wrapped up in a green kimono covered by cherry blossoms, her hair mostly up in a make-do bun.

He landed quietly, enjoying watching the way the plants turned to her as she passed them and opened for her, then closed as she walked on.

When she turned back for the house and saw him, Will smiled tentatively, hoping he didn't seem stalkery and that this wasn't too much of an intrusion.

"I thought I was usually the one who came over to your house for breakfast," Layla teased and the strain went out of his smile.

"I know, I—" He took a deep breath. "I wanted to see you, to check that last night wasn't a crazy dream or hallucination."

She shook her head, and he wondered how long her hair would stay up, wondered how long before the sun would come out to light it. It was details like that he never noticed before. This morning was different.

"No, Gwen Grayson AKA Sue Tenny AKA Royal Pain really crashed Homecoming, turned your parents and our teachers into babies and Sky High nearly got destroyed, but we saved the day," she listed. "It wasn't a dream. You flew under the school and, well, carried it. Aren't you a little sore?"

"Crazy as that was, that wasn't the part I thought I hallucinated," he said. "No, I woke up convinced I dreamt something else up."

A confused expression flitted over Layla's face. Everything was getting lighter. He wondered how he could have been so blind, so dumb, not to see how amazing and beautiful his oldest friend was.

"When we kissed. That was real, right? Did I dream us kissing in the moonlight?"

Her smile was soft, but infectious.

"Nope."

"And I didn't dream the part where you're my girlfriend now?"

"No." As she shook her head, some strands of her hair fell down past her shoulders.

He reached out for her hand, reassured that it felt real, real and warm.

"Not a dream then. Good," he said.

Layla started chuckling, but he didn't join in, just watched her until she stopped, and then Will leaned in and kissed his girlfriend in the daylight, early on that first morning

  
Fin.

Feedback is loved.  
  
---


End file.
